


Date

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC<br/>2.之前我寫過一些YPM的片段短文，這回終於寫了整篇的文章。<br/>3.若是看過影集或原著，可能會對我文中所提及的人物性格較為了解，也較能領會部份對白的語氣和口吻。不敢說掌握到描摹的精隨，但我盡力不走偏至OOC的地步。因此若各位能看得愉快，那我就心滿意足了。<br/>4.故事發生在Jim升格首相之前，也就是大臣系列時期。我喜歡把這個時期的Bernard描寫的傻傻又純情且多慮，可能某方面就像個女孩兒，這點還請各位注意。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC  
> 2.之前我寫過一些YPM的片段短文，這回終於寫了整篇的文章。  
> 3.若是看過影集或原著，可能會對我文中所提及的人物性格較為了解，也較能領會部份對白的語氣和口吻。不敢說掌握到描摹的精隨，但我盡力不走偏至OOC的地步。因此若各位能看得愉快，那我就心滿意足了。  
> 4.故事發生在Jim升格首相之前，也就是大臣系列時期。我喜歡把這個時期的Bernard描寫的傻傻又純情且多慮，可能某方面就像個女孩兒，這點還請各位注意。

這是一次奇妙的會面，Bernard甚至不知道該不該將那視為約會。

但Humphrey顯然從容不迫，舉起一只高腳杯、這個動作同時也示意Bernard舉起自己的，然後他們在一家普通高級的餐廳清脆的乾杯。

和爵士共進晚餐不需擔心多餘的事情，這一點祕書早已預料到。過去許許多多邦交宴會、接見代表團等等的場合，他倆陪伴著一任又一任的新進大臣度過這一切繁文縟節、禮尚往來，因此Bernard沒有餘地去擔心任何不可能的難堪狀況。

但現在，首席私人秘書從來沒有這麼惶恐過，他覺得自己正大難臨頭。

「Dear Bernard？」  
Humphrey一貫的喚他，餐廳縈繞的水晶燈和美妙的音樂。  
「Yes,Sir Humphrey...」  
Bernard啜了一口紅酒，年份古老的口感在舌尖醞釀開來。

眾所周知，歷任的大臣們來了又走，而他們公務員則一直都在。他與Humphrey，作為首席私人秘書與常務次官，已經在部門裡待了不少年。公務員才是真正管事的人，公務員才是真正熟悉行政事務，並能將其靈活運用的存在。

故而他們理應是同一陣線的，Bernard明白這一點。按照Humphrey的說法，這也就是為什麼與Bernard Wooley的會後交談總是毫無半點「馴服」的意味。對爵士來說，馴服是用來對付他們猶如小毛孩般的大臣，對秘書則更多是宛如偶爾誤差的懷錶，是調教。

但顯然，今天爵士並不打算調教他的懷錶。

「Sir Humphrey...」  
「看看你，我的好Bernard...」Sir Humphrey說，「你很緊張。」  
「是...您、你看出來了?」  
「你大概是最不懂得掩藏情緒的公務員了，Bernard.」

爵士優雅的拿起刀叉開始用餐，祕書看得出他很愉快。前面提過，這是一次奇妙的會面。邀請在上個周末由爵士提出，簡單精準的夾在一張便條上後遞交給秘書，不算正式、卻是敲定的事實。

稍早前他們剛下班，Jim得趕緊回家(他的寶貝女兒似乎又參加了什麼與老爸有關的抗議活動)，因此在打開辦公室的門，看見先行離開的Humphrey仍等在外頭的時候，他並沒有多做停留。

「喔、Humphrey!忘了你的包嗎?」  
「不、大臣，我忘了我的錶。」爵士笑著說道。  
「Well、那很好，我沒看到什麼錶，我容許以後決定政策的時候你可以偶爾遲到。」  
說完，Jim便匆匆離去，Bernard走出來時正為了大臣的笑話呵呵笑。

「Bernard...」  
秘書向來有著奇怪的幽默感，雖然也正是魅力所在，但爵士總得在必要的時候制止他。  
「Sorry. Sir Humphrey...唔、我們現在就出發？」  
「當然、你還需要回家換套正式服裝？」

這又逗得Bernard呵呵笑起來。他們是高級公務員，穿著高級西裝，還有什麼比這更正式？Humphrey拿過秘書手裡的一些文件，兩人便並肩搭上了車。

「我想我有點吃不下，Sir Humphrey...」  
「我弄得你太心神不寧了？」Humphrey意外的感到歉疚，他不大希望演變成這種狀況的。  
「不、不是的，是我自己感到尷尬...你知道的，我們還不曾這樣單獨出來吃頓飯呢。」

當然這不足以構成讓Bernard緊張的理由。事實是，從進餐廳到現在，Humphrey就與他天南地北的聊天。這次約會很愉快，但秘書就是覺得定不下心來。他頻頻回憶起那張邀請的便條。

"Dear Bernard:  
我想，我們將有個約會，就在下週末。  
H A"

約會。這字眼令秘書幾乎要去徹底複習它的字根。他們確實正在約會，共進晚餐、聊著深度卻輕鬆的話題，並且對公務上的事兒隻字不談。Bernard不知道他可敬的Humphrey究竟是怎麼想的，至少他自己在這件事上表現的像個女孩兒似的。

「Bernard,你想早點回去休息嗎？」  
「不是的、和你聊天很愉快，只是...」秘書滿臉通紅。  
「只是?」Humphrey拄著下巴，專注的凝視他。

半晌，Bernard Wooley站起身，他盡量表現的不過於舉止粗魯。Humphrey有些驚訝的抬頭看著他。

「你還好嗎？Bernard...如果剛剛的談話中我說錯了什麼，我向你道歉...」  
爵士謹慎的開口，他明顯善於處理各種事情。  
「你說這是約會。」  
「是的...我希望我們有個非公務上的、屬於私人交情的會面，你不喜歡這個說法？」

「不是的，這全是我...這太蠢了...」  
Bernard搖搖頭，簡單的點頭示意後便大步離開餐廳。Humphrey被留在那裡沒有很久，也站起身追了出去。

「真蠢...這真蠢...」  
秘書喃喃著在街道上走著。他得回家，洗個熱水澡，然後在一個人的床上睡個飽。儘管他心裡明白，如果說這樣做能夠終止他胡思亂想，那麼一切就好辦了。

Bernard很早就承認，他對爵士抱有奇怪的感情，而這感情總令他一次次淪陷更深。Humphrey不曾約過他吃飯，儘管他倆在政務上的關係非常緊密。就連大臣都能在賣乖的時候特意喚爵士的小名，可他自己卻總害羞的一個音也發不出來。

而現在這個約會不代表什麼，秘書對此抱有莫名的期待，同時卻覺得這樣的自己很是可恥。爵士懂得說話的藝術，約會則不過又是另一個被妥善運用的、精緻的單字。Bernard想，他憑什麼一味的想像任何渺茫的進展？

「Bernard!」  
「改天我會補償您的...Sir Humphrey,今天就讓我先回去吧。」  
秘書在夜色中低著頭，爵士嘆了口氣。  
「我同意、但我必須先為草率的邀約道歉，你可能覺得太過唐突了...」  
「真的不是...」但爵士打斷了他。  
「還有，有些話我本想跟你說說.....畢竟那不是公務上的事兒，所以我才想也許稱之為約會比較好，結果反而令你不快了。」

Bernard感到洩氣，他不希望讓Humphrey對此太過介意。但事實證明，爵士不可能輕易將這事兒隨便了結，他是個講究的男人。

「好吧，您本想說什麼?」  
「是這樣的，坐下、Bernard。」Humphrey換上平時教導秘書時的語氣。

於是他倆在附近的公園坐下來。

「我應該曾經對你說過，你是大臣的私人秘書，對嗎？」  
「是的，Sir Humphrey.」Bernard不明白何以爵士要提這個。  
「那麼我應該也說過，你不只是大臣的私人秘書，同時也是我的。」

Bernard心想，爵士確實說過這些話，而這幾乎是事實般的陳述了。但此刻老話重提的理由，祕書只能頭皮發麻的想到，自己該不是做了什麼令爵士生氣的事兒。

「我有什麼忘了向您匯報嗎？老天....」  
「不、不，你做的很好，我親愛的Bernard...」

這不像Sir Humphrey，他不是那種會在自己佔上風時語塞的人。可Bernard感覺得出來，爵士竟然在考慮要如何說出想說的話。

「這陣子我有些困擾，關於我的私人秘書，Bernard Wooley...職權的擴大，沒錯，我想是職權的擴大。」

「老天!!我應該沒有濫用職權吧!?」Bernard緊張的幾乎要跳起來。  
「不不，我是說我的職權，我想擴大對我的私人秘書的使用權。」Humphrey將祕書好不容易壓回椅子上後繼續說。  
「喔、您幾乎可以從我這得到和大臣一樣多的訊息了...」

這話Bernard說的可不假。Sir Humphrey就是這樣份量十足又運籌帷幄的一號人物。

「但我想還不夠多。」爵士看著不可置信的秘書，繼續說:「你知道，親愛的Bernard、對於許多事情，一但我想主導，就沒有什麼主導不了。」  
「是的。」  
「但有些時候，我還是必須徵求同意才能獲得主導權，這也意味著多一層的保障。」

Bernard感覺這有點像平時Humphrey敎他一些小計倆的時候。意思就是說，雙方的默許，對權力的主控方來說是必然重要的。

「因此，我想我有必要向你徵求同意，當然也是做為這次約會的理由。」  
「這...不是賄賂吧？Sir Humphrey,你知道、我可以自個付光餐錢的。」  
「我說過了，這不是公務上的邀約，我的好Bernard...雖然有時候我就喜歡看你犯傻。」爵士無奈的說道。

Bernard試著忽略喜歡看自己犯傻這話是什麼意思，然後忖度了一會。對於Humphrey的解釋他似懂非懂，非公務上的邀約，卻是對於自己任用職權擴大的請求。這是哪門子矛盾的啞謎？

「恕我直言，Sir Humphrey,如果您要求對任用我的權力能夠再擴大，那就屬於公務上的會談與協商，而如果您...」  
「Bernard...」  
「喔、抱歉...」意識到自己開始鑽牛角尖，秘書趕緊閉口。  
「說了這麼多，你還是沒聽懂？」

能人如他倆，但顯而易見的毛病還是有的。Bernard總是說著奇怪的冷笑話，對邏輯和字根有著強迫症般的可怕執著；Humphrey喜歡把事情複雜化，有時極度簡單的事情也要以官僚式的說法來解讀。Bernard至今依舊記得爵士在牛津時是如何以及其晦澀的方式告訴同學褲頭拉鍊沒拉上的。

「您何不打個比方？舉個例您想擴大哪方面的職權，這樣我就知道是否能夠同意。」Bernard提出建議。

「你說的對，我的好Bernard，這是很有建樹的方法。」Humphrey說。

 

於是，爵士便湊上去吻住他的秘書。

 

Bernard完全在狀況外，等到Humphrey鬆口才回過神來。一瞬間，周圍變得很靜很靜，祕書左右看看，公園裡幾乎沒有別人了。爵士在晚風中遞給他一個歉意卻迷人的微笑。

「我不知道這樣的擴權是不是太過分了。」  
「...」  
「但我想，這是必須的。這對我來說很重要，我所擁有的職權在各方面來說都是絕對必要的，因此我向你鄭重的徵求同意。」

老天、這簡直跟求婚沒兩樣！秘書的腦袋幾乎要燒壞了。他暈頭轉向的晃著腦袋，沒有意識到自己已經滿臉通紅的點頭答應了。當他將注意力擺回爵士，只看見對方一臉玩味的盯著自己。

「那太好了，真的、再好不過。」Humphrey竟毫無顧忌的將他抱個滿懷，彷彿他老早就想這麼做。  
「這太令人...我是說...」Bernard在爵士懷裡緊張的動來動去。  
「難為情?」

是人都會難為情。別提他們公務員都有多愛面子！

「對了，我有沒有告訴過你職權不能隨便賦予他人？」  
「有的，爵士。」  
「當你決定賦予某人職權的時候，並不代表你也可以輕易賦予每個人。」  
「我不會的，爵士。」Bernard迫切的回答。

「天知道你個老犯傻的，說不准哪天咱們大臣也親你一下....」

Humphrey嘆息，卻多了幾分寵溺。因為這話又讓秘書呵呵笑了。

{END}


End file.
